Field
The present disclosure is generally related to a case for use with a portable electronic device. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a case configured to protect the electronic device from impacts or abrasions.
Background
Some cases for portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example, have hard exterior surfaces with low coefficients of friction. Such exterior surfaces may facilitate insertion and removal of the case (and electronic device therein) from a user's pocket. Other cases are formed from a softer cushioning material, tending to have a relatively high coefficient of friction, which may provide greater impact protection to the electronic device. Among other things, the present application discloses improvements to cases for electronic devices.